Runner
by AnimeGurl9871
Summary: She was raised in an environment where she was treated wrong. She eventually found the strength to run, but now she'll have to figure out how to live in an entirely new country. But never will she be chained again. ChadxOC, minor IchigoxRukia, UryuuxOrihime, ToshiroxKarin
1. A New life

Okay I know I've been AWOL for a while and I sincerely apologize, but life's been a ,beotich. Any way here it is, My newest story and for those who started reading this I went back to edit it to the best of my ability. Enjoy

* * *

**_I no longer believed in the idea of soul mates or love at first sight. But I was beginning to believe that a very few times in your life, if you were lucky, you might meet someone who was exactly right for you. Not because he was perfect or because you were, but because your combined flaws were arranged in a way that allowed two separate beings to hinge together. - Lisa Kleypass_**

* * *

_'Seriously?!'_ I thought_. 'It's been six months and I've never been lonelier. But on the other hand never have I been so free.'_

* * *

***flashback* **

**_"AJ! Get your ass back in this house right this minute, you worthless brat!" a brown haired man yelled out the door of a gray two story house. "You're just like your mother! A coward and useless, you can't do anything right!" _**

**_The young woman stopped walking down the sidewalk for a moment and slowly turned around to face the man in the doorway. "Ya know what dad? Both my brothers are gone. Aaron is working in Pennsylvania, and Taylor just left for the army. My reasons for staying are gone. So, I am too. I never wanted to win against you and ma and pops. I just wanted you to accept me as I am but you can't even do that can you? No, matter what I do it will never be good enough for you, will it? My mother left to protect herself. She had to go over a thousand miles to get away from you. And now, it's my turn. Stay the hell away from me."_**

**_*end flashback*_**

* * *

My father had chased me all over the country after that. So I left the USA. That's how I arrived in Karakura Town, Japan. Almost 7000 miles from everyone I love and care about. 7000 miles for a taste of freedom. 7000 miles to keep me alive. Sadly, I don't know if it's enough. I shake my head and step out into in the cold air. It's winter here. That means it'd be winter back home. 'Stop bad thought, don't think about it.' I take a deep cleansing breath and walk down the stairs to the city street silently wishing it was a dirt road instead.

* * *

Fireworks lit up the night sky, and people squealed with delight, and I smiled silently to myself. I'd always loved watching people. Especially children.

"Hello?! Earth to Sassi! Woman, get your head out the clouds and pay attention."

I jolted to attention and looked at my partner who had a Cheshire shit eating grin on her face. "I'll have you know Asame; I was paying attention, just not to you." I laughed softly.

"What were you think about Sass?" Asame asked. I grinned at her. Out of the people I worked with Asame was my favorite. I don't know if it's because she reminds me what it's like to be carefree or if it's because she's how I use to be. I reached over and gently tugged a lock of her inky black hair.

"If I told you Asame if have to kick your ass." I grinned as a pout crossed her lips. I wasn't quite ready to make friends but if I had to pick one I would pick Asame.

"Anyway curiosity killed the cat, but why did you get in EMS Sass? I mean you're a good looking girl, and aside from a shady past you refuse to talk about, you're pretty cool to." She asked as she sat beside me in the back of ambulance, as we waited for the festival to close for the night. We had the doors open just in case we had to pull the cot out and go to work, so to speak.

"Hmmm... Well I really like helping people so I guess I picked something I thought would suite me." I answered with the half-truth feeling guilty for being dishonest. But I learned that lesson hard and early in life.

"Well I bet your parents are proud of you." She responded easily. I blanched feeling nauseous.

"I'll be right back." I got up slowly and made my way around to the restrooms in the park. Once I was sure I was out of her range of sight I took off at a dead sprint. I needed to hurl or hit something. The latter option was looking more and more appealing. The next thing I knew I had ran right smack into what felt like a brick wall, knocking me back and I would've ended up flat on my back if someone hadn't caught me. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I gasped out trying to free my hand.

"It's alright." A gentle but distinctly male voice said. I took a fortifying breath and raised my head. 'Holy shit!' This guy had to stand at least 6'5 if not more. His dark skin contrasted against my lighter natural tan I had inherited from my mother. His chocolate hair was just wavy enough to be handsome and not girly, but his eyes. They were a black, or so they appeared to be in the night light. "Are you alright?" He asked gently.

I went to answer when I heard Asame holler for me. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for catching me; I can be a pure day klutz. I gotta go. See ya." I gave him a half smile and gently pulled my hand free before going back to my partner.

* * *

"Hey, Chad! Who was that?" Ichigo asked his dark skinned friend. "She a friend of yours?"

"I don't know Ichigo. She just ran into me." Chad answered honestly.

"Huh. I wonder what had her spooked. Judging by the uniform and the patch on the sleeve of her arm I'd say she was an EMT. They cover the festivals in case of accidents." Ichigo said to no one in particular as Rukia joined them with the twins.

Who's an EMT, Ichi-nee?" Yuzu asked as she stopped beside her older brother. It'd been 4 years since the 1000 year blood war, and Ichigo still served as a substitute shinigami with Rukia by his side.

"That girl that ran right into Chad." Ichigo answered. "What do you..." He was cut off with a loud explosion that sounded. Thinking in was the fireworks, their group turned expecting to see people laughing with delight. Instead they saw people screaming with horror. The stand that had been launching the fireworks had exploded. "SHIT!" Ichigo yelled as he and the others took off at a dead run to see if they could help.

"Kurosaki!" A young man hollered as he and an orange haired young woman ran to help.

"Uryuu! Orihime!" Ichigo called. "Any idea what happened?"

"Unfortunately, no and I'm afraid we won't have any answer till we see what can be done." Uryuu answered as they ran.

* * *

"Asame! I need triage badges! Do we have any?!" I hollered as I helped a young woman bundled her baby, both of whom were bumped and bruised but thankfully uninjured.

"Yea! Here! I'm gonna go check the other side and call dispatch!"

"Alright be careful! And take some of these!" I answered shoving a handful of the triage badges at her.

"Miss!" I turned to see a young man with orange hair, the same young man who had caught me earlier, and several others. A young woman who was a little on the short side with black hair cut in a bob, which suited her, a taller orange haired young woman with a larger bust, another young man with black hair with side bangs swept to one side and glasses, and two younger girl who, even though they had different coloring where clearly sisters, twins if I had to guess.

"Guys, please you shouldn't be here." I answered before going to move to help others, before the orange haired young man spoke.

"Is there anything we can do to help? Please my father and my friend's father are doctors, and we all know basic first aid!" The orange haired young man said. I thought about it, it would be at least another 15 minutes till the other crews got here, and 5 for the police and firefighters. 5 minutes can save a person's life.

"Alright, but if you're not sure you find me, do I make myself clear?" I demanded into best mother tone. They all nodded. "Then what the hell are you still doing here? Go, people need help."


	2. New Faces and Old Memories

_Ok so this next chapter goes out to the one review and xxCrazy chick1997xx in appreciation for the review and favorite. It makes me smile to know someone gets enjoyment out of reading and I hope you enjoy this next chapter and please let me know what you think. Oh and I know this may not be spot on and in accordance with the Manga and if it insults anyone I'm sorry. I'll try to keep it as close as possible but some things will be different. Most of the characters will remain in character, if maybe not a little matured due the fact that I'm jumping 4 years ahead of the Manga. So please let me know what you think._

* * *

**_The most beautiful people I've known are those who have known trials, have known struggles, have known loss, and have found their way out of the depths. ― Elisabeth Kübler-Ross_**

* * *

In the end no one was killed, though the coordinators for the firework display were severely burned. It was going to take a lot of skin grafts and time before they would heal but they would live, and in my book that was a win.

"Didn't know we were actually gonna have to work tonight," Asame grumbled as we loaded to cot in the truck. Both of us were tired and hungry. We'd been on the clock for a little over 28 hours. We'd come into work the previous morning at about 0800 and we work 24 shifts. In a city like Karakura Town, that was the only way to make sure someone was on the clock at all times. There were usually 5 day crews and then the 2 24 crews. All in all it wasn't that different than the place where I grew up.

"Oh, hush, you know this is what we signed up for." I chuckled as I pushed the cot in. "It could've been worse. Those kids that helped were a big help and you know it. I wonder who they are?" I said the last part to myself. But Asame being Asame heard me.

"The orange haired young man was Ichigo Kurosaki. His dad owns the clinic. You remember? We take patients there from time to time." Asame answered, "And kids? Sassi, their about your age give or take a year or so."

" Ya think?" I smirk. I'd never been good at picking peoples ages because I've always had to act older than I was.

"Yeah. Anyway Dr. Kurosaki's wife was killed when Ichigo was younger. I'd just started here when we got the call. It was… horrendous, I don't think that I've ever seen anything like it since." Asame replied somberly.

I shook my head sadly. I didn't know what it was like to lose your mother in that sense of the word but I'd lost my mother to, at the age of 7 thanks to my father. _'I probably should call her, she's probably just freaking out.'_ I smiled to myself with the thought. That sounded like something my mom would do. "Alright there partner are we ready to blow this joint and get off the clock?" I asked smirking slightly.

"Hell Yes!" Asame all but screeched at me. I laughed softly, climbing into the driver's side. For a 35 year old woman Asame could act like a teenager sometimes. And that's saying something considering she had a 13 and 10 year old.

"You've been hanging out with the munchkins again haven't you?" I teased as we climbed into the front seats of the ambulance. She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye and winked. "Of course you have, there your kids. How could I forget. Your daughter looks just like you, poor kid."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean you brat?" Asame mocked growled, but it fell short of its intended mark due to the fact she was laughing. I shrugged attempting to look innocent. That too fell short of its intended mark due to the fact I cracked a grin at her.

Back at the station, we unloaded our bags off the truck and told the crew after us that needed a lot of stuff, considering the situation we found ourselves in last night. Takianama growled low under his breath with, and I can't be sure because I was walking away, but it sounded an awful lot like "Should make you two replace it." Glancing at Asame I was almost sure that what he said judging by the smirk on her face. Rumor around the station was that Takianama had asked Asame out and she turned him down. Couldn't blame her honestly, he had the personality of a pig and the looks of a cow.

"See ya later Asame." I grinned at her as we clocked out and headed out to our cars, she to her red Honda Odyssey and I to my yellow Chevrolet Cavalier. I loved my car. My pops had given her to me last Christmas as an early present. I shook my head at the thought. If I thought about it I'd just make myself upset. Climbing in Chiquita, the name of my car thanks to my mom, I grinned. I had seen the picture hanging on my dash. It was one of me and my brothers. I remembered that day. It had been a few weeks after mine and Aaron's birthdays. And it was the last snow of the year. Feb 20.

* * *

_***flashback***_

"_**Seriously little sister?" My big brother laughed at me and our little brother as we wrestled in the snow. "You do realize that he stands 6'3 and you 5'6 and half right?" his baby blues twinkling in delight.**_

"_**And your….point being…what big brother….shit T that was my breast, and if you even think about pulling my hair I'll kill you!" I laughed my gray eyes attempting to glare my older brother into an early grave while my hands fended off Taylor.**_

"_**Come on Big Sis, that all you got?" Taylor grinned, his blue eyes glinted mischievously. His sandy blonde hair was soaked through with snow, his toboggan having come off earlier. **_

"_**Hell no little bro." I smirked, as I took a running tackle at him internally cackling with glee when I saw his eyes get big. He wasn't used to me jumping him head on. We went rolling in snow again. It didn't matter that Aaron was 21, I 20 and Taylor 18 getting ready to be 19 in December. What mattered was the fact both of my brothers were leaving. Taylor for the army in November and Aaron for Pennsylvania that following January. I knew I wouldn't stay long after they left and I wanted one great memory. **_

_**By the time we went to go inside, all three of us were soaked head to toe and shivering cold, but it didn't matter, we had a blast and it was okay for once, because Pops was working, and Dad and Ma were at work, and we were happy. **_

_***end flashback***_

* * *

I gently picked the picture up and smiled. '_God I miss you boys.'_ Shaking my head I place the picture back where it belonged and pulled off the parking lot. My strength had always been in my ability to remain strong in the face of adversary and I refused to give that. I'd left that March after Aaron did. First was Texas with my mother, and I loved it there, but my dad wouldn't let me go. He would call and harass me or even a few times he drove down to try and take me back home. I refused and I left my mom, tears running down both of our faces. I didn't want to leave but I didn't have a choice. My dad chased me wherever I went, so in June I made the decision to travel to a different country to try and get away from my dad's family.

My cell phone ringing snapped me out of my thoughts. I grinned when I heard Limp Bizkitz Behind Blue eyes. Aaron's ringtone. "Yes?" I answered on my Bluetooth.

"Hey, how's my favorite little sister?" Aaron asked, and I could picture the moron sitting at the lunch table with his friends eating a late dinner, before going back to work. He doesn't get off till 2300 Eastern coast time.

"Happy. " I answered truthfully, grinning to myself because I knew it was true. "Anyway how's work?"

* * *

By the time I arrived at my apartment building I was in a great mood. I may miss my brothers, but they are always with me. Pulling into the parking space below my apartment I climb out of my car only to be confronted with the young man who I accidently ran into last night and was one of the group who helped Asame and I. Deciding to play nice, I waved at him, and went to meet him at the foot of the stairs. "Hey there bud." I smile

He gave me half a smile, and motioned me on up the stairs. "You here to check on someone?" He asked as he motioned to my uniform.

"What? Oh no, I live here, apartment 314. You here to check on someone?" I asked playing along with a grin walking backwards up the stairs.

"No, I live here as well. 205." He answered gently. "Do you think it's safe to walk backwards up stairs?" He asked stopping about halfway up.

I grinned at him, "Probably not, but like I told you last night I can be a pure day klutz, so it's alright. If I fall it's my own stupidity. Come on I don't bite too bad you've only got about 15 more stairs till the second floor. You'll live, I promise. By the way I don't think I caught your name."

"You didn't. Sado Yasutora, but just call me Chad." Chad said smiling at me.

"Chad huh? You ever been across the ocean?" I asked without thinking before it dawns on me what I said. "Shit, I'm sorry you don't have to answer that."

"It's alright. Yes, I used to live in Mexico, till I was about 13." He answered my question.

"Así que usted habla español supongo?" I asked in near perfect Spanish causing him to stop again.

"Sí. Supongo que hablas español también." He answered me. I grinned, it'd been awhile since I'd spoken Spanish, but I never forgot it.

"Yea my aunt taught me when I was younger. She was originally from Puerto Rico." I answer with a smirk. "I know several languages."

I don't know what happened next. We'd begun moving up the stairs again, when just to spite me my feet got tangled up in one another and tripped over the last step. '_Shit, this is gonna hurt.' _ was my thought as I braced for impact, but instead of concrete, I felt warm arms around me.

"No es casualidad que tenga la bondad de no decir te lo dije ¿no?" I asked him softly in Spanish.

"Sí." He answered me. Taking a deep breath, I opened my eyes to look up at him and I found myself blushing at our close proximity. He looked like he had pink tint to his cheeks as well

"Thank You." I whispered gently gaining my footing under me, thanking him not only for not saying I told you so, but also for saving me the pain of a sore back later. Literally.

"You know you never told your name," as he let me go to traverse the last flight of stairs to my floor.

"Call me Sassi."

* * *

You made it! :D. Now for a little translation for those of you that don't speak Spanish.

"_Así que usted habla español supongo?-"_So I guess you speak Spanish?"

"_Sí. Supongo que hablas español también"-"_Yes I suppose you speak Spanish too."

"_No es casualidad que tenga la bondad de no decir te lo dije ¿no?"-_ You don't happen to be kind enough to not say I told you so do you?

"_Sí."- _Yes

You know I love reviews but please be nice.


	3. Friends Anyway

_Okey-Dokie, so chapter 3. I'm having a ball writing this. I truly am. Anyway, I know my writing is below sub-par, but I promise it'll get better. I hope *sweatdrop*. Anyway onto chapter 3._

* * *

_**"You care so much you feel as though you will bleed to death with the pain of it."-Albus Dumbledore**_

* * *

"Damn it." I mumbled to myself, as I rolled out my bed. '_That dream again. I swear my subconscious is trying to kill me'_ I thought. Taking a glance at my clock I noted the time. 0730. Well I wasn't gonna get anymore sleep. Not right now anyway. I had class at 0900 anyway so I went ahead and got up. "Shower first," I decided, talking to myself in English. That was a bad habit of mine. Slipping back into my native language when I was tired. But before I could move to the shower I heard a knock on my door. Thinking about the date I grumbled under my breath, grabbed my robe, because I didn't think meeting my landlord at the door in a silk nightgown was a very bright idea. Another knock. "Yes, Mrs. Hanadata, I'm coming," I called out tying my robe.

When I opened the door, I looked down because I wasn't by any means tall but I was taller than Mrs. Hanadata. Instead of a older Japanese woman I saw a man's chest.

"Mrs. Hanadata asked me to collect the rent for the upper two floors today." Snapping my head up, I literally felt my muscles protest that quick of a movement. Gasping I placed a hand on the back of my neck as my eyes watered.

"Are you alright?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, just peachy," I ground out moving back in my apartment, leaving the door open for him to walk in. "Just give me a minute, my rent money's in my bedroom." I said as I made my way down the hall. I loved Mrs. Hanadata, I really did, but why did she ask Chad to collect the rent?Shrugging I opened my safe and pulled out the envelope for my rent. Closing and locking my safe I turned and headed back into the kitchen. I laughed to myself when I saw Chad starring at a painting intently. "It's a copy of Vincent Van Gogh's starry night. My brothers got it for me as a birthday present earlier this year." I answered his unspoken question.

"Oh," he responded blushing at having been caught. "You're an artist?" He asked motioning to my art stuff set up on the right side of my living room.

I blushed handing him the enveloped. Nodding, I asked "An aspiring one at least. Is Mrs. Hanadata alright?"

"Yes, the cold makes her hurt though, so in the winter I collect the rent for her." He answered truthfully.

"Ahhh. Well it's all there. Thank you for taking it to her." I grinned at him as I attempted to take my hair down. "I'm sure she appreciates it."

He nodded and moved towards the door.

"Hey Chad?" I called out causing him to stop and turn back around to face me. "About yesterday, and the night before? Thanks. Asame and I needed the help, and I appreciate you keeping me from eating ground and concrete." I blushed softly, as I let the last of my brown hair fall to its curly length down at my hips. I had gotten out of the habit of thanking people for helping me. But this young man deserved it.

"Your welcome." He responded before turning and walking out the door shutting it behind him. Smiling to myself, I walked over and locked the door. It was nice to see someone who was willing to help others.

Now about that shower.

* * *

Chad shook his head gently smiling to himself. '_I wonder where she's from_,' he thought to himself. Shrugging he made his way down to Mrs. Hanadata's apartment. Knocking gently, he waited for the acknowledgement to enter. When it came he opened the door and entered.

"Thank you Chad, I hope none of the tenants gave you a hard time." Mrs. Hanadata smiled. She was an older woman, whose hair had begun to turn silver, but whose eyes and ears worked just as well as they did when she was in her twenty's.

Chad smiled, shook his head and handed Mrs. Hanadata the payments. Most were cash, but there were a few that were checks. "No ma'am. The were understanding."

"Good. I may be old but I'd hate to have to show them what this old woman can do." She smiled.

Nodding, Chad turned to leave.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about our new tenant would you Chad?"

Chad turned back and looked at his landlady. "Sassi, ma'am?"

"Yes."

"Not very much, no." Chad answered honestly feeling a little confused.

"Neither do I. She's very quiet but I think she's been hurt very bad. She's as sweet as sweet can be but I just worry about her. Did you know she's only 21?" Mrs. Hanadata said as she moved to sit in a old wooden rocker.

"No ma'am. I know she's an EMT. But outside of that I don't know her." Chad answered '_Although I know she I speaks Spanish and is an artist.'_ He thought suddenly remembering the way the Spanish rolled off her tongue as easy as breathing and the artist easel in her living room.

"It's alright sweetie. I don't think anybody knows very much about her." The landlord smiled. "Now go on, enjoy your day."

Chad nodded and left the apartment closing the door behind him.

* * *

Stepping out of my apartment, I turned and locked the door before turning and making my way down the stairs to the street below. Taking a fortifying breath, I moved to walk to my car when I heard footsteps behind me. Turning I saw a handful of men. Instinctively I analyzed each one of them and realized they were watching me. "I don't want any trouble boys," I stated moving towards the middle of the parking lot. If I had to fight them I wanted enough space for maneuverability.

"Why don't you spend the day with us honey?" One with his hair slicked to the side asked. His friends snickered. "Come on we'll show you around."

"No thanks," I stated watching as they surrounded me. There were about 5 of them. Not a problem.

"Walk away," a deep voice sounded behind me. Glancing behind me I saw Chad and his orange haired friend standing at the entrance of the parking lot.

"Shit, it's Kurosaki and Sado! Time to go." Slick hair stated before taking off down the sidewalk.

Turning to face the boys behind me I saw the rest of the crew that I saw the night before last, minus the twins and in addition a brown haired boy, another black haired boy and a dark haired young woman. Grinning I placed my hands on my hips. "You spoil my fun," I teased walking towards the group, my hair, now straightened, swung in a ponytail behind me, and my bangs swept to the side

"Well aren't you just cheery this morning." Ichigo stated with a grin. "I don't think any of us introduced our selves the other night."

"You didn't, but 3 of you I know your names. Yours is Ichigo, and you," I said pointing to the dark haired one with glasses, "are Uryuu Ishida. You look just like your father. And his name is Chad." I grinned nodding to the dark skinned man.

"And so our reputation proceeds us." Uryuu said pushing his glasses up his nose, and offered me a small smile. "I take it you've met Ichigo's and my father then?"

"Of course. Being an EMT has it's advantages. Like meeting Dr's and getting to know them." I grinned.

Ichigo smirked and shook his head before motioning to the rest around. "This is Rukia Kuchiki," he said pointing to the short black haired young woman, "the two girls beside her are Tatsuki Arisawa, and Orihime Inoue." The other dark haired taller woman and orange haired girl. "These two," Ichigo rolled his eyes pointing to the other dark haired young man and brown haired young man, "are Mizurio Kojima, and Keigo Asano."

I nodded, trying to keep everything straight in my head. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you." I said. "So what are you guys doing at 8 am?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Oh! We all have class at the college and we all walk together to the campus." Orihime said smiling.

"Really? I usually drive over. Though that could have something to do with the fact I'm always on call." I grinned, "and it's winter."

Rukia offered me a smile, "These fools like the cold," she said, gently elbowing Ichigo in the side.

"Ow, midget, that hurt." He grinned rubbing his side, "I need to get you elbow pads, that way you can't gouge me."

Shaking my head I moved to head back to my car when I heard Chad ask "Would you like to walk with us?

Looking up at the gentle giant I went to answer when I heard Orihime speak up, "Please will you? It'll be fun." She smiled at me gripping my hand. I inwardly cringed. I wasn't comfortable with someone holding my hand. At least not anymore. Smirking at her I pulled my hand free and nodded.

"So we have a new friend," Mizurio smiled. "It's nice to meet ya."

Rolling my eyes I decided to not deem that sentence with a response. Still wasn't ready to make friends. I'd come to far to let myself get attached just incase I had to leave again. I hoped I wouldn't have too, I really liked Karakura, I really did, but I would do what I had to to survive. Putting my keys in my jacket pocket, I waited for the strange group of people to make their way to the local community college.

"You'll get used to them. They're really good people, just exuberant." Startled I looked beside me and saw Rukia. I wondered when she dropped beside me from Ichigo's side.

"I guess, I'm just... cautious." I answered her truthfully. And it was the truth. I'd had to move too many times and had too give up too many friends. And I didn't want to risk being hurt like that again. Looking at Rukia I saw a pain behind her eyes. '_I think if I wanted to find a kindred spirit I just did._' I thought to myself."You know, they really are good people. And all of them have faced adversary; And still they can find a reason to smile."

Rukia looked at me in shock.

"What? I can see it on them." I grinned at her. "When you've lead the life I have you can see how strong people are." I answered her unspoken question.

"You've been hurt, haven't you?" She asked me softly.

I stiffened. I wasn't ready to share my story; with ANYONE. But I would be honest. "Yes, but I'd prefer not to talk about it if you don't mind." I winced when that came out sounding harsher then I meant. "I'm sorry Rukia, I didn't mean to snap, I just really don't want to talk about it. Ok?"

"It's alright. I understand." She smiled at me softly before moving up beside Ichigo.

"Huh, well would you look at that," I mumbled to myself. Rukia liked Ichigo. Like really liked him. And to watch they way he turned towards her and his eyes softened when they spoke, the feeling was mutual. '_They need a serious shove_' I thought to myself.

"It's obvious isn't it?" A cool voice beside me said. Glancing beside me I saw Uryuu and Orihime. Turning my head forward I nodded.

"Ichigo needs to say something I think." Orihime said to no one in particular, gently taking Uryuu's hand.

"And how long did it take Uryuu to say something to you?" I teased, chuckling at the blush that covered both their faces. "That's what I thought. Anyway, time will bring them together. Even I can see that."

"Ya know I used to have a huge crush on Ichigo, but it was Uryuu that showed me what love was. And every day I'm grateful for him." Orihime said looking up at Uryuu.

Smiling to myself I gently fell behind them. 'Its nice here. I could be happy here. Even IF it is a city.' Glancing ahead of me at the group of people, I also figured that Rukia really was right they were good people.

* * *

"And so when Da Vinci painted the Mona Lisa, the theory was she was his lover. The brush strokes are softer and sweeter..." my art history teacher droned on. I had learned all of this in the 3rd grade. Do I seriously need it now? My major was visual arts. I already had an Associate in Health Science Technologies. I loved being an EMT, I truly did, but my passion would always be art. It was also my outlet. I had sold several pieces to get the money needed to cross the ocean, but my favorite was hanging in my mothers home. It was a Texas sunrise, with moms horses in the picture.

"Ms. Williams, would you please explain the concept behind the Mona Lisa's fame?" My teacher asked me.

Startled to have been called on, I silently cursed my teacher in every language I knew. "The Mona Lisa was painted in the 1500's. And she quickly reached fame due to the fact Leonardo DaVinci hinted at a smile and the portrait was revered as heavenly." I stated. " also, the painting is sometimes referred to as 'la Gioconda, the laughing one.' Also the technique Sfumato, which came to be known as Leonardo's Smoke, eludes to a smaller frame then what is seen. The painting is made by employing oils, and it was painted on Tempura and then blended so the brush strokes were indistinguishable."

"Very good Mrs. Williams." My professor said, "now..."

Blocking her out I went back to my notebook and read the song I had wrote.

"**Seven years old, everything was right  
A table for five on a Friday night  
Didn't see any signs of a dead end road  
By the time I was ten everything was changing  
Fell asleep every night praying  
Didn't know which way to go**

**Momma did her best to hide her anger  
And I did my best to try and save her**

**I was a little too young and a little too dumb to ever think the day would come  
When dad would drive away and take his love with him  
So I grew up fast in a whole new world  
Waved goodbye to that little girl  
I can see her now, innocent and seven  
I wish I had never turned eleven**

**We moved into a smaller house  
How mama did it, oh I don't know how  
Never went to bed without eating  
At thirteen I finally realized what it means to get on with your life  
Well daddy sure did and he made it look easy**

**Mama did her best to hide the struggle  
And I did my best to stay out of trouble**

**I was a little too young and a little too dumb to ever think the day would come  
When dad would drive away and take his love with him  
So I grew up fast in a whole new world  
Waved goodbye to that little girl  
I can see her now, innocent and seven  
I wish I had never turned eleven**

**I wish that I could turn back time and tell myself it'll be alright, you're never gonna lose the light in your eyes.**

**I was a little too young and a little too dumb to ever think the day would come  
So I grew up fast in a whole new world  
Waved goodbye to that little girl  
I can see her now, innocent and seven  
I wish I had never turned eleven**

**I wish I had never turned eleven."**

Smiling to myself, I glanced at the clock and saw it was about time to go. Packing my books in my bag, I stood up when the the professor said class dismissed.

Going out into the hall I was surprised to see Chad. "Hola Chad, está todo bien?" I asked in Spanish, "Qué necesitas algo?"

"No, I'm just watching the animals." He answered me motioning me over to his side. "See the squirrels are gathering their food for the winter." He said pointing out the window.

Looking I could see them, gray, red, even the shy black squirrels were gathering food. Suddenly two gray squirrels started squabbling over what appeared to be a nut. Chuckling I looked up at Chad "So I see. Though I think they might have a smack down going on here in a minute." Leaning forward I rested my arms on the window sill.

* * *

Chad watched Sassi out of the corner if his eye. She truly was a remarkable young woman, atleast in his eyes. He thought back to the conversation he and Ichigo shared this morning.

_*flashback*  
"Hey Chad,"Ichigo said falling in step with his best friend. "Do you think this is a good idea? I mean we barely know her."_

_Chad looked over at him, and smiled. "Did you know me when you and I met in middle school?" The gentle giant asked._

_"Good Point. It's just I don't think she's from this side of the ocean." Ichigo said as he readjusted the strap to his messenger bag._

_"No, I don't think she is either." Chad answered. "But our landlord seems to think she's been hurt."_

_"Well she's not wrong," Rukia said from Ichigo's other side._

_"Oy, Midget, you've been asking questions again haven't you?" Ichigo questioned looking at the Kuchiki Princess."You're not suppose to dig, you know that."_

_"Relax, Strawberry, even if I tried she won't say a thing." Rukia answered him. "I think she's protecting herself."  
*end flashback*_

"Hello? Anybody home?" Fingers snapping in front of his face brought him back to reality.

"Sorry," Chad said, feeling his face heat in embarrassment.

* * *

I smirked. Seeing a 6'5 man blush was funny. 'I wonder what he was thinking about.' I thought to myself. "Are you ok?" I asked gently.

He looked at me before smiling at me softly. "Yes, I'm fine." He responded picking my bag up off the ground where I laid it down.

"Chad, I can carry my own bag," I stated placing my hands on my hips. He just shrugged at me, hooking the strap over his shoulder. Rolling my eyes I fell into step beside him, "So, where are you taking me?" I asked as we moved down the hall.

"Lunch hall." He stated simply. Opening the door to head outside. The mess hall was across campus so we had a little bit of a walk. "So, I have to ask. You just met me 2 nights ago, why are you being so nice?" I ask looking straight ahead, to avoid embarrassing either of us.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I know what it's like to be the new kid in town coming from across the ocean, even though I was born in Okinawa." He answered me.

"Well Thank you. You and your friends are the first people, besides those I work with that have been kind to me. Aside from Mrs. Hanadata of course." I grinned glancing up at him. "Realmente lo aprecio Chad."

"De nada Sassi"

* * *

Wow. That's about the longest chapter I've ever wrote in one go. The song in the middle is Cassadee Pope's '11'. Alright translation time:

"Hola Chad, está todo bien?"- Hi Chad, is everything alright?

"Qué necesitas algo?"- Do you need anything

Realmente lo aprecio Chad- I really appreciate it Chad

De nada- Your welcome Sassi


	4. And maybe a little more

**_Chapter 4, I meant to have this up Sunday. But life decided to bite me in the ass. *insert eyeroll here.* Anyway, this chapter is a little graphic. Please keep in mind this story is rated M for a reason. Onto the chapter. _**

* * *

**_"Victory attained by violence is tantamount to a defeat, for it is momentary." ..."It is better to be violent, if there is violence in our hearts, than to put on the cloak of nonviolence to cover impotence." - Ghandi_**

* * *

"So then this moron is in his room doing homework when his dad literally jumps in the door with the intention of hitting him, when Ichigo, without batting an eyelash, reaches back and grabs his dad's foot and throws him out the window. It was hilarious." Rukia laughed while regaling me with stories.

Laughing myself, I look at Ichigo sitting beside her blushing but grinning himself. "Oh man, that's hilarious." I laughed. It felt good to laugh. I had forgotten what it felt like to laugh.

"Gee thanks Rukia." Ichigo smirked, "tell everyone how abusive my father is."

With those words, Ichigo had know idea the memories he brought forth.

* * *

_*flashback*_

_"Anasky Jaden! Get your butt down here right this minute and I don't mean maybe young lady!" My grandmother yelled at me from down stairs._

_"Shit!" I groaned 'What didn't I do this time.' I thought running through my daily to-do list. Coming up empty, I took a breath as I made my way down the stair case. "Yes ma'am?" I asked politely. My mamaw wasn't usually the one to yell and the fact she did made me leerious._

_"What is this young lady?" She asked holding up my, what I called 'my leave list'. 'Shit, shit, shit!' I screamed inside my head. 'Hold up,' a thought jumped into my head._

_"That was in MY backpack! What were you doing going through my stuff Mamaw?" I asked quietly. My anger was starting to boil, I'd never let it have a good grip on my actions, but it was getting pretty close._

_"I'm worried about you. You've been so different lately. Now, what is this?" She demanded stepping in my personal space._

_Normally I would've cowered but I'd argued, fought and scraped for everything that was about to happen and I refused to let my grandmother take it from me. "It's a check off for when I decide to leave this house." I answered her truthfully. I'd never lied to this woman and I wasn't about to start._

_"When?" She asked quietly. "When where you planning on telling me?"_

_"I wasn't, atleast not yet. It's not finished. I'm not leaving till it is. You have my word." I answered reaching out and gently pulling it out of her grasp. "I promise."_

_I'd never forget the tears forming in her eyes at that sentence._

* * *

_"You ungrateful brat!" A resounding crack echoed throughout the house as my head snapped to the side. "Is this how you repay your grandmother and I after all we've done for you? Well? Is it?" My grandfather screamed at me. "Your just like your mother. A coward!"_

_I'd remained silent throughout his tirade. But the moment he started throwing barbs at my mother I quit. "How dare you?" I said quietly, "How dare you insult my mother? You have NO idea what she put up with out of dad! You don't know! You'll never know because neither you nor mamaw want to see any fault in him! My mother knew when to walk away to preserve herself! I've figured it out for myself, just what my limits are. And for 21 years I have let you walk all over me. Well guess what? You don't get that luxury anymore! I'm leaving and there's not a damn thing you or anyone else can do about it." By the end of my little speech I was quivering with rage._

_"Fine. Go ahead. But the car stays." He growled._

_"I don't think so, unless you want me to take you to court. The cars' in my name, the insurance is paid by me. You have no say over that car. Nor do you over my phone. Yea, I forgot to mention that didn't I? I went down to the store and they switched it for me. You have no say over anything of mine. The cars' loaded with my stuff, I've a Uhaul attached with the rest. I'm gone" another smack, another bruise as a souvenir and I was out the door.  
*end flashback*_

* * *

"Sassi! Breathe!" I was brought back to the present with warm hands on my shoulders and a kind voice in my ear. "Whatever it is, it's not real. You're alright" the voice soothed.

'Wha?' I thought confused. _'What is he talking about?'_ I realized then I was hyperventilating, tears were streaming down my face and I had my arms wrapped around my waist, as if trying to hold myself together. "Oh God!" I gasped squirming loose, and without a backwards glance bolted for the door.

* * *

"What the fuck was that?" Ichigo demanded as he stood on the far side of the lunch table. "What brought on that reaction?"

"I told you, she said this morning she'd been hurt, and I guess something we said set off a post reaction." Rukia said as she placed a soothing hand on Ichigo's arm.

"PTSD," Uryuu stated as he began gathering Sassi's belongings. "I'd venture to say whatever happened to her was undeniably horrid."

"Ummm, Uryuu what does PTSD mean?" Orihime asked softly as she helped him.

"Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. It means that whatever happened to her, she's blocked it, not dealt and coped with it." He explained as gently as he could, he knew his girlfriend would want to help in anyway she could but in this type of situation they would have to take a wait and see approach.

"I see." Orihime frowned. "How can we help her?"

"Orihime, it's not that simple," Ichigo answered her. "When someone suffers from PTSD it's a matter of finding a trigger and making them deal with every hurt instead of running away. It's literally making them relive their hurts" he stated softly. He knew what it was like to deal with PTSD. He also knew if didn't have Rukia, he would've gone mad a long time ago.

"Hey where'd Chad get to?" Tatsuki asked, having remained quiet through the whole ordeal. She honestly didn't care for Sassi, something about her seemed strange.

"Good question Tatsuki." Orihime said looking around for their tall friend.

* * *

_'What the hell am I running from?'_ I asked myself as my feet pounded against the pavement, my chest heaving with the effort I was putting forth. I'd always loved running, but I couldn't seem to stop._ 'If I stop I'll break down.'_ I realized. This was me protecting myself, this was my coping mechanism, running and art. Art and running. It was my hiding place. Suddenly warm hands, like sunshine wrapped around my arms.

"Your fast." Was all he said. Turning to face him I saw he was breathing heavily from keeping up with me. Suddenly everything I'd been running from caught up to me. All the anger, hurt, pain and despair hit me like a freight train.

"Oh god," was my only response as my knees gave out, and again Chad was there to catch me, but this time instead of pulling away from him, I gripped fistfuls of his shirt in my hands, and buried my face in his chest. I didn't care if I'd just met him 3 days ago, I didn't care if I didn't know a thing about him. All I knew was I was in desperate need of someone to just hold me. I'd always been the comforter, the strong one, but I was tired of being strong, I was tired of having to keep the facade up I wore all the time. Feeling his arms wrap around me, I knew, somehow, he'd protect me in that moment. I knew, in that moment, I was safe. And it caused me to cry. For the first time in six months, I cried. I cried for my brothers, I cried for my mother and how unfair life had been to she and I. I cried for me. I cried for the little girl I'd been. I cried for the teenager I used to be. And I cried because I knew I could never go home. And after a time I calmed down, simply because I didn't have anything left, except a pounding headache.

"Are you alright?" Chad asked me. I realized then that at some point in time he'd picked me up and moved us to a bench. I realized we were in the park. _'Wow, this place is like a mile from the college.' _Was my thought, before I became aware of my legs screaming in protest of the strenuous activity I'd put them through.

"Oww." I mumbled shifting slightly on the gentle giant's lap. "OH!" I blushed realizing where I was sitting. "Umm, you can let me go now," I winced, my voice raw from crying.

"Are you sure?" He asked looking down at me. Looking up at him I blushed. I realized his eyes weren't black like I first thought but a beautiful deep brown, the color of dark chocolate.

Opening my mouth to reassure him, I realized I couldn't lie to him. "No, not really. And no I'm not okay." I whispered laying my head on his shoulder.

* * *

Chad kept his arms wrapped around the woman in his arms. He mused at how small she was in comparison to him. She was 5'6 and half compared to his 6'5 and a half. She wasn't as petite as Rukia, and she wasn't as busty as Orihime, but she wasn't as slight as Tatsuki either. Sassi was a slightly heavy woman, not a lot about 165 in weight if he had to guess. But it wasn't fat, it was muscle. He could feel the muscle tone of her body against his. Her hair was such a brown that when the sun struck it, it lit up like flames, the length of it doing nothing to detach from her simple beauty. _'A beauty of the soul,'_ he mused. He thought about the first night he met her when she literally ran right into him. She'd been running then too. _'It's a coping mechanism,' h_e thought. _'Its her way of protecting herself.' _Looking at the woman, he realized how alone she must be.

"¿Dónde estabas hace un año?" He heard her whisper against his chest, her breath seeping through his shirt onto his chest.

"Here. Justo aquí, en Japón." He answered her. 'Whatever happened to you, I'm sorry it did. I'd like to meet the person who could do this to you though,'  
Chad added to himself as an afterthought surprised at the anger he felt.

* * *

Eventually I calmed down and gently pulled away from Chads' arms. "Thank you," I whispered unwrapping his shirt from my hands and instead wrapped my arms around myself. It was a comfort mechanism. Looking up at Chad, who was watching me, I realized it was winter and even though both of us had long sleeve shirts on, it didn't protect against the cold. "Come on, we should head back." I said gently standing up from his lap, using his shoulder as support. "Oh!" My legs gave out, and again, "Thank you." He caught me.

"Your welcome." He answered standing up and placing me on my feet. I gave him a half hearted grin.

"You always catch me. Why?" I asked him in a bold move, trying to get my feet under me, and considering my legs felt like they had twenty pounds of lead tied around them.

"Because, even though yourself assured, everyone needs someone to help them sometimes," He answered me, keeping his arms around me, "and it's because something about you draws me." He whispered softly. Snapping my head up, I gaped at him in shock. _'Excuse me?' _Was my thought.

"What?" I whispered.

He was blushing, and even thought it was endearing I wanted to hear him say it again. "Please, say it again," I requested quietly.

* * *

"Hey Chad," Ichigo whispered to Chad, "Is Sassi alright?" They were in the speech class they had to take, Ichigo for the medical program he was in, and Chad for the performing arts degree.

"She will be, I think." The dark skinned man answered his friend. "She's just been hurt. And I'm sure it was more than just mentally." He added as an afterthought.

"We kinda figured that out after she took off at lunch. Speaking of, where did you disappear to?" The substitute daiko asked.

"I followed her." Chad answered Ichigo truthfully.

"Oh, what happened?"

"Ichigo," Chads' voice held warning that Ichigo not push it. He really didn't want to talk about something when he didn't even really know what happened.

* * *

_*flashback*_

_Chad flushed at hearing her request, but instead of answering her he just offered her a small smile._  
_*end flashback*_

* * *

'Man, oh man.' Was my thought as I sat in the library attempting to study for the test I had next class. 'Why did I do that?!' I mentally wailed to myself.

* * *

_*flashback*  
It confused me why he wouldn't repeat what he said. I tilted my head to the side before slowly reaching up with my left hand and moved his hair to get a view of both his chocolate eyes._

_I grinned when I saw the answer to my question in his eyes. "You have no idea what your getting yourself involved in." I told him as I rested my head on his left shoulder, listening to his heartbeat. "You really don't. I'm not someone who's very good for other people, because my life is pretty shitty most of the time." I warned him, as he shifted his arms around me._

_"That's ok," he told me, resting his arms around my shoulders, "no one's life is perfect. "_

_Looking up at him, I offered him one of my most genuine smiles, a real smile, not one of the grins or smirks that I was famous for, but a real smile._

_"Thank you." I said before quickly standing on my tiptoes and kidding his cheek gently before I could change my mind.  
*end flashback*_

* * *

'_Way to ruin something Williams,'_ I scolded myself. That was possibly my worst mistake to date. Smiling slightly, _'still, he truly did save my sanity today.'_ Shaking my head I shrugged my shoulders, and began to gather my books.

"So you wanna tell me why you almost ran me over leaving the lunch hall?" Said a nasally, gravel like voice behind me. Rolling my eyes towards heaven I asked god to grant me patience. Turning around I came face to face with Reika, the college queen, or so I'd been told.

"Nope." I answered lifting my bag onto my shoulder. "Now if you don't want to pick yourself up off the floor, I suggest you get out of my way," I said, standing toe-to-toe with her, my gray eyes glinting dangerously.

Reika smirked at me, reached around me and grabbed a handful of my haulir and slid her hands through it. "You know what Williams? I think your nothing but a coward with a pretty face."

"Really? Is that what you think? Or is that want you want to think? Hmm? If you do, let take your ass outside right now and sweep the concrete with you like the rag doll you are," I said knocking her hand away, " and if you ever touch me again, there won't be a person string enough to stop me." Shoving past her, I left the library , inwardly growling low in my throat. Of all the people to run into, why did it have to be Reika? "Damn it," I growled slamming my fist into the wall beside me.

"You know, I don't think that wall ever did anything to you." Glancing to my left I saw Uryuu standing there, one arm around Orihime, and the other hand pushing up his glasses on his nose. "What has you upset now?" He asked.

"Nothing," I winced cradling my hand. _'Just great, why did you punch the wall moron? That's just what you need, a hurt hand.'_ I mentally berated myself.

"Uryuu is right," a sweet voice said beside me. "It does no good to hurt yourself even when your upset because then your just hurt and upset." Looking up I saw Orihime standing in front of me. "Come on, let me see." She promoted smiling at me. Offering her a half smile I surrendered my hand for the examination, Uryuu stepping up beside her.

"Let me see Orihime." He told her softly taking my hand. In comparison to his girlfriends' hands, Uryuu's hand ms were calloused like an archers. "Well I don't think it's broke or fractured, just bruised." He said in a clinically detached voice.

Smirking slightly, I retorted with "Careful, someone might actually think you want to be a doctor."

He grinned at me in return, before the calvary arrived.

"What happened?" Was the brazen question asked by Ichigo.

"Nothing, just thought to test the resistance of the wall." I answered hooking my thumb over my shoulder in the direction of the wall behind me. "It's sound and sturdy." I grinned.

"Really? Are you stupid or what?" Tatsuki asked me, placing her hands on her hips.

Recoiling in shock, I stared at her for a minute before responding. "Did I do something to upset you?" I asked politely. I'd just met this young woman this morning and yet here she was treating me with hostility.

Tatsuki just took a breath and rolled her eyes. Orihime walked over and placed a hand in her friends shoulder. "Tatsuki?"

"I'm fine 'Hime." The dark haired young woman said, before moving off somewhere.

"Well it seems I'm not the only with a problem with you," I heard behind me. Turning I saw Reika walking out of the library.

"Back off Reika." I growled moving to step in front of her, "this doesn't concern you,"

"Oh but you see it does," she smirked, "the more people I can turn against you the more likely you'll be to go crawl back under whatever rock you crawled out of." She stated stepping in front of me. "Poor little girl, your such a weakling," she said reaching up to stroke me cheek with one finger.

Before anyone could blink, Reika was on the ground, holding her cheek. Looming over her was Rukia. "How dare you? How dare you insult someone when you have no idea what they've been through. Just who do you think you are?"

"Rukia it's alright, I got it." I said stepping up beside her, gently placing my hand on her shoulder. Rukia glanced up at me;

"You sure?" She asked, backing off.

"Yeah," I answered nodding at her. Looking down at Reika, I took a breath and held out my hand, "come on, take it, it's just a hand." I said waiting for her to let me help you. Reika glared, before bowing her head, and reaching up and grasping my hand.

"Thanks." She said as she got to her feet, turned and walked off.

"Why did you help her?" Ichigo asked, stepping up beside me on one side.

"Because, she may be a bitch, and I promised to exactly what Rukia did, but I would've still helped her up. It's because I can. I don't need a reason to be nice, but I'd better have a damn good reason before I beat the shit out of someone." I said smirking at him. Feeling a larger person to my left I turned and saw Chad standing beside me. "Well big guy? What's your thoughts?" I asked

"You were right." He smiled at me softly before reaching over and gently lifting my hand, and smoothing the reddened skin. "You are right. And you not a coward."

I couldn't help it; I smiled another of my rare smiles at him.

* * *

**_Geez, that was a long chapter. Reika will play a bigger part in this story I just haven't decided where so keep your eyes open. Now for translations;_**

**_¿Dónde estabas hace un año?-where were you a year ago?_**

**_Justo aquí, en Japón.-right here in Japan._**

**_Reviews make me smile, but please no flames._**

**_Hasta la próxima, más adelante._**


	5. Realizing the truth

_I hate midterms/finals. Seriously. I personally believe they are a professors way of tormenting students. I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday season. I'm sorry I haven't got this up before now . It's just been real hectic the last few weeks. Gomenasai. Anyway into Ch 5._

* * *

_**A friend is someone who lets you have total freedom to be yourself- Jim. Morrison.**_

* * *

"So," I said walking beside Orihime. "Thanks." I blushed, "for helping me earlier."

Orihime turned to me with wide eyes before smiling at me sweetly. "You don't have anything to thank me for, its always been a good thing to help others. Growing up, my brother was the only family I had, so, I help my friends because they need it and mainly because they care about me and I them."

Nodding at her assessment, I silently had to agree. That's what friends were supposed to do. Unfortunately, the ones that I had thought were friends betrayed me. "They're suppose to." I answered her. "Anyway thanks. I appreciate it." Giving her a half smile I headed down the street to mine and Chads apartment building. Sure enough I felt the gentle giant fall into step beside me. "Yes?"

"Are you ok?" He asked glancing at me out of the corner of his eye.

I could read the concern behind the question, but something else was there as well. "I'll live. Believe it or not, sadly, I've have had worse." I answered before blushing. I realized what I said. "And before you ask, no I don't want to talk about it." I whispered still blushing, _'Yes you do. And you want him to listen.' _My conscious whispered at me. Shoving that part of my mind down, I continued towards the stairs.

"Answer this?" He asked, stopping midstep and turning to face me. Looking up at him I realized I would answer him truthfully, because he was the one asking. "Does it have anything to do with what happened earlier?"

Grimacing, I locked eyes with him, took a deep breath, and nodded. "It has EVERYTHING to do with what happened earlier." I answered, lowering my head, looking at my feet. I was ashamed of my past. I was damaged goods, and I knew it.

* * *

Chad could read the shame in her actions. _'Something happened to her, something very bad._' He thought to himself. Gently, he raised his hand and used his index finger curled under her chin, tilted her head up. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. From watching and spending time with you the last couple of days I can tell that you are a genuinely good person. And whatever happened to you I'm sorry it did, but I'm not sorry you ended up here." He smiled at her softly.

* * *

Gasping at feeling his fingers on my skin, I forgot to blush as he tilted my head up. Listening to his smooth tenors, I realized where this was headed for me, and it scared me. "Chad, please, you have to understand that if I need to run again, I can't have any connections. Yes, I've been here awhile and no one has shown up yet, but I don't want you and your friends caught in the crosshairs. Please, walk away from me, for your own good. I'd hate for any of you to get hurt because of me." I begged him softly. I knew what would happen if someone showed up and saw me with him and the others. It wouldn't be the first time someone had been hurt because of me, but I couldn't stand to see them hurt. Especially him.

Chad stared at me intently, and I knew then he was looking for my conviction. And I realized I didn't really have any: because I wanted him to be different. I realized that in my secret heart, I wanted him to show me something different. That, somehow, everything would be okay.

"No," he smiled at me softly, "I can't walk away from you. I promised my Abuleo when I was a child that I wouldn't use my hands for anything than other than protecting people. And you are someone who needs someone to protect you."

I bristled at his last sentence. "I don't need protecting. At all." I turned on my heel and moved to head up the stairs. Feeling a hand wrap gently around my left wrist, I paused.

"Yes. You do. You just don't want to admit it." Chad stated gently, tugging on my wrist.

Hanging my head in defeat, I turned to him. "Come on," I said, moving my hand to wrap around his larger one. They were warm, like the sun, "I'll explain. But not out here. Not where someone can see. Please." I asked, pulling on his hand, to lead him to my apartment.

* * *

Chad watched her as fumbled about her apartment. He'd agreed to listen to her, so he had no reason to question how he ended up there. She was nervous. "Sassi,"

"That's not my name."

* * *

I gasped in surprise when that slipped out.

"What?" He asked softly moving to stand behind me.

Taking a deep breath, I turned to face him. "I said that's not my name. My name is Anasky. Anasky Jaden. A.J. For short." I whispered. "And I have no idea why I told you that. I haven't told anybody my real name since I left Texas."

"Anasky." Chad said, and I shivered softly. The sound of my name coming out of mouth sounded like a fragile piece of glass.

I opened my mouth and my story came from my lips.

* * *

_I know it's shorter than what I normally write but I wanted to get all of Sassi's back story in one chapter. Anyway press the little button and leave me a nice review. They make me write faster._  
_De Nada. Happy New Year!_


	6. Courage and Passion

_Ok, so this is a memory chapter, which means some of it will be in Italics. I hope that this gives a little more insight into Sassi's character and why she is the way she is. I love that you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. So, onto Chapter 5. A great big thank you to GingerSpice-8675309 for the wonderful review. Enjoy._

* * *

_**You never know how strong you are… until being strong is the only choice you have.**__**  
**__**― Cayla Mills**_

_**Courage is looking fear right in the eye and saying, 'Get the hell out of my way, I've got things to do.'**__**  
**__**– Unknown**_

* * *

_I was born on February 9, 1992, and was named Anasky Jaden Marie Williams. I was the middle child to my mother and father. We lived in a small town in Northern Ohio. I grew up playing on the dirt roads and in the woods. Atleast till I was 7, and that's when everything changed. My mother suffered with post-partum depression, though at the time no one took notice that that's what was wrong with her. She had all three of us so close in birthdates. Aaron was born on February 19, 1991, I was next on February 9, 1992 and our little brother was born on December 18, 1993. Taylor and I always fought growing up, I guess it was because I knew that he'd taken my place as the baby. But I still loved them. When we turned 7 everything started changing. The first incident that I could remember was watching my father putting my mother through the wall. There were more incidents. I don't remember what brought them on, but I know from a young age my father had been abusing me, singling me out above my brothers. At the time, I didn't know any better. All I knew was he was my daddy and I would do anything to make him be proud of me. Certain things stopped once I turned 5 but that didn't stop him from hitting me, when my mom wasn't around. I don't think she ever knew about any of it till I moved in with her back in March. Anyway, my mother eventually gathered enough courage to walk away from my father. It wasn't pretty. She stayed close, for a while It almost cost her her life, going against, my father and his family. They thought she should've stayed and put up with his ways. It's not to say my mother was innocent in all of this. They married to young and had us way too early in their lives. But I have no doubts, even now that they love us, even if my dad doesn't like me right now. My grandparents on my dad's side, that's a different story. You see after my parents separated, Aaron moved in with them and after a few years so did I. It was the wrong decision. Looking back, I realize now that they used me as a live-in maid. My grandmother worked long hours as a nurse at the local memorial hospital and my grandfather worked as a repair man, doing the odd jobs here and there. I will say this, there isn't a thing that that man can't fix. I noticed though, that when I moved in with them that there were certain things that weren't allowable. I couldn't say what was on my ming, I couldn't act like I always acted, I wasn't allowed to be who I was. I realized growing up living in that house was going to be harder than I realized. My grandparents like to claim that they raised us, but that's not quite the truth, they were there, after 7 in the evening. But my brother and I raised ourselves. But we had to follow all the rules that were laid before us. And there were some strange ones. But we never questioned them, we always did what was expected of us. When I turned 17 that's when things started changing. I got tired. I got tired of being told who I had to be, of how I had to act, what I had to wear, who my friend could and couldn't be. I got tired, of all the bullshit. That's when the abuse from my grandfather started, and my grandmother turned a blind eye to it. I got strong. I gained the strength I needed to walk away. I realized that I had a mountain in front of me, and I couldn't just tell it to move, because that mountain was my family. So I came up with a plan that after awhile I finally was able to accomplish when I turned 21. I never dreamed that I'd have to live in 8 different states. I never planned to cross the ocean. I never planned on liking this place I now call home as much as I do._

* * *

Chad had remained silent throughout the basic rundown of my life. It wasn't easy telling him about all the horrors I'd had to endure to get where I am now. Feeling a hand on my cheek, I realized I was crying, and he was wiping them away, "Say something, please." I requested softly, nuzzling my cheek into his hand, unconsciously.

"I'm sorry." He answered me. "I'm sorry you went through all that you did. But our past is what makes us strong. It's what makes us who we are."

* * *

**(Third person POV)**

Sassi looked up at Chad in astonishment. No one had ever told her she was strong. She knew she was, to have survived everything. It was… nice, having someone acknowledge her, just as she was.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" She asked him quietly, blushing softly. Feeling her face heat in embarrassment.

"Sure. What do you need me to do?" Chad answered her, still keeping his hand against her cheek. Her skin was soft against his guitar and battle worn skin. He was beginning to realize something. He was falling for this American woman in front of him. Her brown hair that hung just past her hips, her wolf gray eyes, her build, everything about her. He was falling for her. And Chad realized he didn't really mind the thought.

Sassi looked up at Chad, thinking, _'What do I need him to do? He's already done so much for me. Food, I guess. Hmm. I don't know but first things first.' _Sassi blushed softly, gently wrapping her hand around the one on her cheek. "Let me get a shower real quick? You can make yourself at home. I shouldn't be long. Is that okay?" Seeing him nod a consent, she gently pulled away from his sunshine warm hands. "Decide what you want to eat, ok? I can cook just about any kind of food. So…yeah… I'll be right back"

Chad watched her go around the corner to head to her room, and presumably to take a shower. The mental picture of her standing under the spray rose unbidden in his mind. Blushing, he made his way over to her balcony doors. It was too cold to open them, but the cold radiating off them, cooled him down. _'Bad train of thought. Where did that come from anyway?' _He knew what Ichigo would tell him. _'It's just being a guy. Happens to all of us.'_ Uryuus' response in his head made him chuckle, _'It's the body being ridiculous.' _Turning away from the glass doors, he made his way over to look at her paintings. There were so many. There was one of a man and child at the swings in a park. One of birds flying across a sunset sky. There was a winter scape. The one that caught his attention though, was of a girl with brown blonde hair in blue gown sitting on a railing looking across a garden into the night sky. It was so melancholy. Shaking his head he moved into the hall to look at the pictures she had hanging on the walls. There were some of her and a group of people in what looked like military uniforms. Some of her and who he assumed were here brothers. The resemblance between the three of them was uncanny. Then at the end of the hall next to her bedroom door was one of what appeared her and her mother, and in a frame beside that one, one of her and her father. Chad decided then and there, that Sassi looked like her mother, but her coloring was her fathers.

"It's hard to deny me as theirs, isn't it?" Turning, he saw her leaning against the bathroom doorway.

"How long have you been watching me?" He asked moving to her. She grinned at him and moved back to the pictures of her and her parents.

"Not long," She answered softly toweling her hair dry. "I have my mother's looks. That's why my dad and fought as I got older. It's the reason my grandfather and I fought so much other than what I told you earlier. But my coloring, well, that's entirely my fathers." Turning to face him, he saw a smile on her face, but her eyes were sad.

Chad moved beside her. "¿Quieres saber lo que yo veo?" he asked softly, gently pulling the towel out of her hands.

Gasping softly, as his fingers brushed hers, she answered him "¿Qué ves Chad?"

Smiling at her softly, he wrapped his arms around her, he pulled her against him. "I see a woman who's unbelievably strong. Stronger than she has any right to be. A woman's whose heart is behind a wall so high; it would take a giant to climb it. A woman who's been through too much and bears dark marks on her soul, which were put there by others. A woman who's beautiful, caring, and as kind as they come, who cares for others before she even takes herself into consideration. A woman who's as murky as dark waters." Chad answered her quietly.

Sassi had tears in her eyes at the end of his little explanation. "No tienes ni idea de lo que te estás metiendo." She responded reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck. "You are far too good to be caught in my dark world. But for some reason I want you to be here. I want you to be around. I don't know why. But I do." She whispered softly, before pressing her lips against his.

Chad had been expecting it, and so he responded readily, pressing back with as much force as she was putting forth. Sweeping his tongue across her bottom lip, he took advantage when she gasped softly, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Feeling her knees buckle, he picked her up and pressed her against the wall beside them.

Sassi instinctively wrapped her legs around his hips when he picked her up. Feeling him explore her wet cavern she began to play back. Taking her hands from around his neck, she burrowed them through his dark curly hair. _'Dear God,' _was her thought as he plundered deeper. Feeling his orifice brush against her tantalizingly she allowed herself to give in completely. Brushing his tongue boldly with hers, she pressed herself against him, until the only thing separating them was their clothes. Tightening her legs around his waist she levered herself till she was raised above him slightly.

Feeling the need for oxygen pulling at his lungs, he pulled away from her lips, and moved down her throat, kissing gently. Her skin tasted of cherry blossoms and fresh water. Hearing her groan his name, brought a male pride to his ego.

Sassi let her head fall against the wall behind her, baring more of her throat for his exploration. "Chad…" she moaned, tunneling the fingers of her left hand through his hair, she let her right trace down his spine.

The shrill ring of her doorbell brought them out of their world, and crashing back to reality.

Chad raised his head and looked at Sassi, "You expecting someone?" He asked breathless. Shaking her head no, she gently unwound herself from him. Placing a small peck on his lips, she moved towards the door. Before stepping out of the hallway she turned to him with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"El baño está libre, si usted necesita para calmarse." She told him in spanish before she moved to answer the door.

Chad grinned, before taking a calming breath and moving out of the hall and to her balcony doors again. '_Minx. She's a minx._' was his thought, as he heard her answer the door.

"Hi Mrs. Hanadata. What brings to my door this evening?" Sassi greeted, smiling warmly at the elder woman.

"Hello Sassi, I was just checking on you. May I come in?" Mrs. Hanadata asked. Nodding at her question Sassi, moved aside to let the woman in her apartment. "It seems you have company, hello Chad." The older woman, smiled at the gently giant in greeting. " I was going to ask if you wanted to join me and my family for dinner, but it seems you have all the companionship you need." She teased, causing both young adults to blush profusely.

Sassi regained her composure first. "Thanks Mrs. Hanadata, but I promised Chad that I'd cook for him." She responded while moving to the kitchen. "Truly I appreciate it, but I think your family may be getting sick of seeing me."

Mrs. Hanadata turned around to reprimand her, when she caught the glint in the younger woman's eyes. "You're teasing me."

Sassi laughed, "Maybe just a little." She answered.

"Alright, I can take a hint. You kids be safe and enjoy each other's company, Ok?" The landlord said as she moved towards the door.

"You too, Mrs. Handata." Sassi called after her, as the older woman let herself out of apartment. Glancing at Chad she grinned. "Well that would've been fun." She smirked, before moving to a small stereo system she had set up beside the balcony doors. "Music preference?" She asked.

"Most anything." Chad answered, watching her bend down to pick a CD.

"I figured as much. How about I put my mix genre CD's in?" She asked him, glancing him out of the corner of her eye. Seeing him nod, she put the CD's in the 5 slots. Grinning when the sound of a harmonica started she moved to the kitchen. Pitbull's and Kesha's tones filled the apartment. "I love this song." Sassi stated as she looked over to Chad. "So did you ever decide what you want for dinner?"

"Something spicy." Was his answer

She peeled a laugh.

* * *

_That was fun. Lol. You made it. Let me know what you think. _

_Translations:_

_¿Quieres saber lo que yo veo?- Would you like to see what I see?_

_¿Qué ves Chad?- What do you see Chad_

_No tienes ni idea de lo que te estás metiendo.- You have no idea what you're getting into._

_"El baño está libre, si usted necesita para calmarse."-"The bathroom's free, if you need to calm down."_

_You know I love reviews, but please be nice. De Nada, and Happy New Year!_


	7. Protecting Herself

_Okey-Dokie, so this chapter is gonna be a little dark. I know, I've been so nice. *hides behind rock.* Please don't throw things. Sassi is figuring out that it's okay to be happy, but she's scared. So she might have a few bumps along getting to where she wants to be. Loves and Hugs to:_

_MikaXicihi for the reviews._

_WinterValley, FrankSinatra24, onyx Roxanne, GingerSpice-8675309, RSwinford for the favorites._

_And to Akatsukilover34, Gingy1989, Kaadanntum, MikaXichi, RSwinford, The Red Dove, WinterValley, and XxCrazyChick1997xX for the alert faves. _

_I think that's everyone. Yep. Alright; onto to the story._

* * *

_**Love me when I least deserve it, because that's when I really need it.-Swedish Proverb**_

* * *

"Maldita sea al infierno y de regreso," Sassi growled to herself as she sat at the easel in her living room. It'd been two weeks since hers' and Chads' encounter in her hallway, and neither one of them had said anything about it to anyone, nor had they talked about what it meant for them. _'I hope I didn't scare him, or push him to a limit.' _Sassi thought to herself. Shaking her head, she went back to her current project for her Art Theory Class. The project was supposed to be a painting of what inspires you. She had come up with a picture similar to the one in her mother's living room, but it wasn't quite the same. Instead of 2 russet colored horses and 1 white, her current painting had just one champagne colored thoroughbred running across a sandy beach at night. In the distance, on the far side, mountains were just beginning to rise out of the misty waters. Finishing the horses' black eyes, she sighed. _'I'm not for sure this is what the professor wanted but it's what came to me.'_

Hearing a knock at her door, she ignored it. It was Christmas break, and she had today and tomorrow off, damn it, and she was going to enjoy them. *knock Knock*

"Damn it all." Sassi growled, standing up, and moving to her door. She wasn't in any frame of mind to entertain guests, but this was ridiculous. This morning, there had been persistent knocking and she ignored it till the person left. It seemed they were back at three in the afternoon. Without bothering to check the peephole, Sassi yanked the door open and was about to yell, till she saw who was at her door. "Oh… Hi Ichigo."

"Hi Sassi, listen, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" the strawberry haired 21 year old asked.

Shrugging her shoulders, Sassi moved to the side to let Ichigo in. "What's up?" she asked as she shut and locked the door. Glancing down at her attire she shrugged again. She didn't think cut-off shorts, and a white button down knotted at her waist was exactly winter attire, and looking at Ichigo taking off his heavy black parka, scarf and gloves she was convinced of it. _'Oh well.'_

"Do you like Chad?"

'_Excuse me?'_ was her thought._ 'where did that… nevermind, Chad is his best friend, of course he'd tell Ichigo. However,'_ "What's Chad told you?" She asked moving to sit on her chase lounge.

"That's just it. Chad's quiet to begin with, but he's been more-so lately. I remember him watching you for a few days two weeks ago, and I wonder if anything happened." He answered her, sitting on the couch.

"You could say that…" She answered thinking back to a couple days after their rendezvous in her hall.

* * *

*_Flashback*_

"_Hey Chad," Sassi greeted answering the door at the first sound of his gentle knocks._

"_Hello Sassi." He returned, with a smile. _

_Sassi grinned at him, and motioned him on to her couch as she moved to her bedroom, "I'll be right back, I was on the phone with my mom, Ok?" Seeing him nod his consent, she moved down the hall to her bedroom._

_Smiling softly to himself, he sat down on the chase lounge, catacornered in the corner at about a 45* degree angle. He'd figured out a few days ago this was the most comfortable piece of furniture she had, which wasn't a lot to begin with. After the dinner she fixed a few nights ago of authentic Mexican food, which was wonderful, she gave him the grand tour. Her living was laid out with a couch under the breakfast bar and the chase lounge with a silver 2x2 tv, a standard 8x12 kitchen with a sink, stove, and fridge. Her bathroom was a 7x4 space, just enough for a shower toilet and vanity. Her bedroom was a full boxspring and mattress stacked on the floor, with two totes and one closet. Her easel and furniture were the newest things in her apartment, apart from her dishes._

_Hearing her walking back into the living room, he heard the ending of her conversation with her mother. "Yes Momma, Momma, I'm fine. Mother, your worrying again. Yes Yes I love you too. Talk at you later." Seeing her walking into the doorway she grins at him and shakes her head. "Me thinks you like that chase lounger."_

_Chad had the good sense to look mildly repentant. "Just a little bit," he answered. _

_Giving him one of her soft, sweet and seldom ever used smiles, she moved to sit beside him. "So, what's on the agenda today?" She asked. They had just finished their last week of school before winter break. _

_Chad looked at her and smiled. "I thought maybe today we could go to the music store and then meet with the other for dinner." He answered pulling her against him and laying back to rest his back against the cushions. _

"_Sounds like a plan." She answered curling up beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. __**'Oh man, this is comfy' **__was her thought._

"_Or we could just lay here and be lazy for today. I'm kinda comfortable." He stated, reaching over and grabbing the TV remote._

_Sassi giggled softly before burrowing against him tighter. "So long as I won't have a strawberry and a midget over later asking where the hell we are, I'm good." She teased. _

_Chad smirked to himself, settling on an American car chase movie. Reaching down, he wrapped a gentle hand around the scrunchie she had in her hair, keeping it in a low ponytail, and softly pulled it out of her wavy locks._

_Sassi smiled as she felt him start to run his fingers through her hair. It'd become one of her favorite things in the short amount of time. Thinking back, she wondered how she let him get this close to her so quick. Then she would remember his kind words and the way he would treat her. __**'I've got to be the luckiest girl on the face of the earth.'**__ Was her thought as she placed her right hand over his heart to feel its gentle beating. "I might fall asleep on you," she warned feeling the gentle lull of sleeps fingers._

"_It's alright.' His deep baritone rumbled in her ear, combined with the rise and fall of his chest and his warm fingers combing through her hair, lulled her into a light sleep. _

_Sassi awoke to her cell phone ringing, the ringtone American Solider by Tobi Keith. Taylor. Pulling away from Chad who protested softly with a low mumble, she crawled over him beside the couch and pulled her phone out of her purse. "Hey rotten, what's up?" she asked sleepily rubbing her eyes. Glancing at Chad she saw him doing the same. Grasping his left wrist she looked at the time. 1900. _

"_Hey Big Sis. How's where ever you're at now?" Her little brother asked._

"_It's winter Tay. It's cold. I'm still in the Northern Hemisphere." She chuckled scooting closer to Chad to share body heat. _

"_Oh. I figured you'd have migrated South." Taylor teased, she could hear the light lilt in his voice. She could just picture him where ever he was, his sandy blonde hair, and baby blues, just like Aaron's. Just like her dad's. _

"_So watcha you need? Other than to aggravate me." She asked, leaning into Chad._

"_Oh nothing, just to give you a heads up." Taylor answered turning serious on her._

"_Dad's looking isn't he?" Sassi whispered. She hoped he was wrong, she hoped against hope, but she knew the deal._

"_Yeah, I don't think he has any idea where you are, but just a forewarning." Taylor answered solemnly._

"_Thanks little bro. I appreciate it." She answered. "I'll call you later, Ok? I've kinda got company."_

"_Alright. But are Aaron and I gonna have to play overprotective brother?" Taylor asked, and she could just picture the moron with a shit eating grin on his face._

"_No, numbskull. Later Love ya."_

"_Later, Love you too, big sis."_

_Groaning softly after her little brother hung up, she let her head fall back onto Chad's shoulder. "Chances you don't speak English and didn't understand that conversation?" She whispered. _

"_Escaso."He answered her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Wanna talk about it?" he asked softly._

"_What's there to talk about?" She answered him, "My father's looking for me again, and if he finds me, I stand to lose a hell of lot." She finished, her frame shuddering with each ragged breath she drew in.__** 'Oh God, if he finds these people, if he finds these people, he'll destroy them. I can't let that happen.'**__ She thought as she pulled herself out of Chad's warm embrace. "You need to get as far away from me as possible. Please. If he finds me, he'll use you and the others to try and hurt me. Please. Go.' She begged as she moved to the wall._

_Chad watched her, silently cursing her father. If he could do this to her at just the mention of him finding her, he could only imagine him actually finding her. Suddenly his mind was filled with a little girl with brown curly hair trying her hardest to make her daddy notice her and him just walking away. Standing up, he forced the image out of his mind. He remembered his vow to his abuelo, that he would never use his fists for himself. "Sassi," he called to her softly. She had backed herself into a corner, and he remembered clearly last week when those guys had tried to corner her. She knew how to fight. Seeing he didn't get a response, he tried a different approach. "Anasky." _

_Snapping her head up, she looked at Chad. He'd broken through the memories that had got a hold of her. "Say it again." She whispered, her legs giving out, as she slid down the wall. "Same my name, please." She begged as tears spilled over and out of her eyes._

_Obliging to her request, he kneeled in front of her, "Anasky. You need to calm down. Breathe." Chad said, reaching out and placing a hand on her cheek, he started brushing her tears away. "You're safe here. I promise I won't let him hurt you."_

_*end flashback*_

* * *

"I didn't mean to hurt him; I've been trying to protect you guys." She told Ichigo. "I just don't want any of you hurt because of me." She whispered, just loud enough for the strawberry to hear. "We haven't really talked since he was over a couple of weeks ago."

"Jesus, you really are stupid aren't you." Ichigo said, as he stood up off her couch and moved to sit beside her, "Listen to me. Chad and I, we've always been friends it seems like. I met him in the eighth grade, and he saved my life. Then one day he found himself in a bit of a scrape. I helped him. That necklace he wears? His grandfather gave it to him. Anyway these guys had stolen it. I got it back and we made a promise. I'd throw my punches for him and he'd throw his for me. He's my best friend. Uryuu is my cousin, Orihime and Tatsuki, I've known for years it seems like. And Rukia… well she's something else. The point is we consider you a friend and we watch out for our friends. If you're in a bind, we'll be there to help. Ok? You don't have to face it alone." He said placing a hand on her shoulder. "I promise."

Sassi turned to Ichigo with wide eyes, "You have no idea what you're saying. My situation is a bit more complicated. Let me ask you this; would you stand against Rukia's family if they wanted to hurt her?" She asked, unaware that Ichigo had, and would do it again in a heartbeat.

Ichigo smirked, remembering the feel of Senobonzakura against his skin, the thousand lethal blades, he fought to protect and save the Kuchiki Princess. "I have before and I would again. Chad, Uryuu, and Orihime fought with me to protect her. She's a part of our family." He answered Sassi truthfully.

Sassi gasped, "You have? Wow, you guys are something else." She said, in awe. No one had ever fought her battles, no one had ever offered to help her, besides her mother and brothers. No one. She'd been alone for a long time.

"Ya know, you're not alone. Not anymore." Ichigo said as he stood up and picked his bag up.

"Hey Ichigo." Sassi asked as she too, stood. "if someone wanted to find Chad today, where would they look?" She asked, blushing to her roots.

"Probably his apartment." The strawberry answered moving to her door.

"Thanks Ichigo." She smiled at him as stepped behind him. "I'll keep in mind what you said, so long as you don't tell Chad, Ok? I want to. I owe him that." She said as opened the door.

"See that you do. Later Sass."

"See ya Ichigo"

Locking the door, Sassi moved to her bedroom to change. She'd decided somewhere between telling Ichigo, and watching him put on his black parka to leave, that cutoffs and white button down knotted at the waist shouldn't be worn in winter. But what to wear? Shrugging, Sassi pulled out at lavender tank top, with a lavender sweat to go over top of it, and her only pair of Miss Me jeans. With it she paired her brown riding boots and brown leather jacket, and silver hoops. Changing clothes, she went to the bathroom and putting in a pair of silver hoops, she French braided her long hair and put on a little bit of her favorite perfume, Calvin Klein's Obsession. Looking herself over she decided that it was as good as it was going to get. Putting on a little eyeliner and mascara, she grabbed her jacket, purse, cell phone and keys. Stepping into the hallway she locked the door and dead bolt to her apartment behind her.

Moving down the steps to the second floor, she stopped in front of 205. Taking a deep breath, she knocked and waited.

* * *

Chad glanced at the door when he heard the knock. Thinking it was Ichigo, he sat his bass back on its stand. Standing up he fixed his medallion, the clasp had gotten turned towards the front. Stretching slightly, he moved to the door. Undoing the chain lock, and throwing the dead bolt, he opened the door without checking to see who it was. Glancing up he blinked before it dawned on him.

"Hey Chad." Sassi said as she gave him a half smile. "Can I talk to you for a few minutes?" she asked.

"Sure," he frowned, wondering if she was alright, all the while moving aside so she could come into his apartment.

Sassi took her first look around Chad's apartment. It wasn't that different than hers. He had a few more pieces of furniture and two in-tables with a coffee table in the modern brass style. A Bass was sitting the corner, with a small amp beside it. A TV was mounted on the rear wall with a DVD and surround system. The kitchen was laid out the same as hers. "Nice Digs," she said turning to him.

Chad shook his head with a smirk on his face. "Let me have your jacket and shoes?" he asked holding his out hands. Sassi smirked before moving beside him and taking off her jacket, and handing it to him, and stepping out of her boots and letting him put both on the wall hooks.

"Be grateful I had the decency to put on winter clothes instead of my painting clothes." Sassi grinned, setting her purse on the in-table closest to her. Taking a breath, she turned to move toward the floor to ceiling windows. "I owe you an apology, and the thing is I don't know how to explain why." Sassi said softly.

Chad watched her as she stood in front of his windows _'She honestly has no idea how to let someone help her.'_ Was his thought; it dawned on him as she was standing there, that she was just like he used to be. A hopeless case, a person just living day to day with no idea how to really live for what was important. Moving behind her, he felt her stiffen slightly. "Anasky. Look at me." Chad said.

Sassi grinned slightly to herself before facing the gentle giant. "A.J. or Sassi. Anaky fine when we're by ourselves, but please, in front of others stick to A.J. or Sassi. Kay?" She requested.

Chad smirked slightly before wrapping his left arm around her waist and pulling her against him. "Alright. Now about that apology. Why were you avoiding me?" he asked keeping her against him when she tried to break free from his grip.

Sassi shot him an annoyed look when she realized his game. By getting her to face him, and the arm around her waist, he had her trapped; and there was no way for her to break his grip on her waist. He was too strong. "Damn you Chad." She hissed, wiggling against him, forgetting for a moment that he had her pinned.

Chad drew a sharp breath in when she started wriggling against him, causing all of his nerves to stand on end. "Sassi, dejar de moverse, por favor, deténgase." He asked, wrapping his right arm around her waist in an attempt to hold her still. Ever since this…, whatever this was, had happened between them, his body had been under her spell. And she wasn't helping her or him.

Sassi looked up and saw the tight edge to his eyes. That was when she realized how tight their bodies were pressed against each other, how she could feel every contour of his abs, chests, thighs, legs, and everything in between pressed against her. "¡Lo siento!" she blushed, clear to the roots of her hair.

Chad let out the breath he was holding, and he smirked at seeing her blush. And he knew why too. He couldn't help it though. Everything about her called to him. The way her whole face lit up when she really smiled, like a ray of sunshine through the rain. Her smell of cherry blossoms, deep woods, and the perfume she wore, all blended to intoxicate him. The way her brown/ blonde hair fell down her back when she let it down, was like a cascading waterfall, and was as soft as silk; he had become slightly addicted to running his hands through the silky curls, and waves. The languages she spoke reminded him of her body and how it was a combination of her past and present. But his favorite feature was her eyes. Her wolf gray eyes that would change shades depending on her mood. When she was laughing, happy or content, they were as light as a muted silver, when she was embarrassed like now, they were a darker steel shade, and when she was angry and scared a few weeks ago, they were a raging gray, like a sea during a storm. She was his personal siren. She was strength, courage, and bravery wrapped in a girl who had seen and done too much in her life, but still found the will to go on. She was perfect in his eyes. "Está bien. Sólo dejan de moverse, ¿de acuerdo?" he requested tightening his arms around her.

Sassi let her eyes flutter close at feeling the muscles in his arms contracting against her shirt, the heat of his skin seeping through the cotton of her shirts onto her back. Nodding her head, she looked up at him. Smirking slightly, she stood on tiptoes and pressed her lips against his, "I'm so so sorry Chad. For being a total idiot, for pushing you away, for running from you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She reiterated, in between pecks, before going back to standing on the ground and tucking her head under his chin.

Chad smiled softly resting his cheek on her soft hair. "You're forgiven." He whispered for her ears alone.

Sassi smiled at hearing him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, they stood there before the rumble of Sassi's stomach interrupted. Blushing she attempted to bury herself under his chin more.

Chad chuckled, "You haven't aint yet have you?" he asked pulling back to attempt to look her in the eyes.

Sassi glanced up at him and shook her head, an affirmative no.

"When was the last time you ate?" He grinned, like he already knew the answer.

"Yesterday." She mumbled, blushing even more.

"Alright, what would you like? My treat." He asked, grinning.

Sassi glanced up and saw the grin he attempted to hide. "Me sorprende." she purred.

* * *

_Sweet Mother of God you made it. This is by far the longest chapter I have ever wrote. I'm so glad you're reading this, and I hope you're enjoying it as much as I am. Now onto to translations, for those of you that don't speak Spanish._

_Maldita sea al infierno y de regreso- Damn it all to hell and back_

_Escaso-little, low, scarce, sparse, limited, slim_

_Abuelo- Grandfather_

_"dejar de moverse, por favor, deténgase."-stop moving, please, stop_

_¡Lo siento!- Sorry! (interjection form)_

_"Está bien. Sólo dejan de moverse, ¿de acuerdo?"- "It's alright. Just stop moving, okay?"_

_"Me sorprende."-"Surprise Me."_

_Nice reviews make me write faster. De Nada. Ciao._


End file.
